Warm Embrace
by Iris-Starling
Summary: Terry has been Neo-Gotham's Dark Knight for a while but he is getting tired of his constant lying to his family. He finally decides to tell them the truth. How does his family react to the shocking news?


Disclaimer: I do not own anything! I realized that I have a weird obsession with identity revealing fanfics. Well this one's really short but I hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Terry unlocked the door and walked silently into his apartment. He could see that Matt was asleep on the couch.

"Terry?" his mom walked out of her bedroom and examined her son with worry. He had just gotten back from his 'night job' with a big bruise starting to form on his cheek and multiple small injuries. "Are you okay? That's a pretty nasty bruise." His mom didn't ask any questions and started to treat his wounds. "I'll be fine tomorrow. I just have to get some rest." He knew that coming back at 10pm from a place his mom didn't know worried her to death and deep down she most likely really wanted to know where he was going. His mom continued to alcohol his cuts and bruises at the dining table. "You're back! Annoying poo poo head is back!" his brother giggled and the mom and son turned around to see that Matt was awake. "Go away twerp." "Matt, go back to bed." his mother said and Matt hesitantly obeyed. The two sat in an awkward silence but she spilled the beans and started to talk. "I'm worried about you Terry. I don't know what you've been doing this past year or so but I'm scared for you." "Mom-" "And don't say it's nothing because I've lost count of the number of times I had to stitch you up." "Mom… Meet me at the north fountain in Gotham Park at midnight. And bring Matt." Terry looked at his mom and left with his backpack. He knew that he had to tell his family about his real job. He just didn't want to worry them anymore. He sat down on a bench a couple blocks away and took out his phone.

"Bruce?" Bruce Wayne picked up the phone. "Terry. It's 10 o'clock. What do you want?" "I want to tell my family Bruce. About what I do at night. I worry them too much, I can't do that to them anymore." Terry heard a loud sigh on the other side of the phone. "I know how much they mean to you. And yes you can tell them… Just remember that there are consequences." "Thanks old man." He hung up and released a sigh of relief. Terry was glad because he had already prepared himself to tell his family. Getting the approval from Bruce was half the job done. Two hours seemed to pass by in a blur and Terry found himself in his uniform. He didn't know how he would tell his family but this seemed like a fair start. He saw his mom and brother walk up to the fountain and take a seat on its edge through a nearby bush. 'Here goes nothing' he thought and shot his grappling hook into a tree above. The Gotham vigilante swung out with full force and landed a few yards away from his unsuspecting family. "Oh my God." Terry's mother made an astonished face and Matt's face followed suit.

"I have something to tell you guys." "Batman?" his brother looked at him curiously and his mother looked extremely confused. He forced himself to move his hands towards his mask with agonizingly slow movements. It felt like an hour had passed while he was taking off his mask and he was trying to convince himself that it was the right thing to do. Would his family be angry? Would they be surprised? Or would they accept it because he knew that being the Dark Knight was a part of him now? Terry's mom covered her mouth with her hands and Matt's eyes grew wider. "Terry?!" his mom finally let out after a minute of confused looks and noises. "Hi mom." Terry managed to smile weakly. "You're Batman?" Matt said with his eyes big and wide. The high schooler nodded and said, "I knew that I had to tell you guys sometime but I couldn't find the right time. And I knew that there would be risks… But I couldn't hold it any longer." "Terry, come over here." his mom said and when Terry walked closer, she brought her two sons into a big embrace. At that moment, all of Terry's regrets were replaced by a newfound feeling of love for his family.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A bit too fluffy? I seem to be into those kinds of endings. :P Please review! I would love to hear your opinions!


End file.
